


Dead Weight

by narcoticslikewhoa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humanstuck, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcoticslikewhoa/pseuds/narcoticslikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy oneshot. aradia arrives home late from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Weight

A click of the door. A sigh, a shuffling of feet as shoes were toed off, a muffled curse as a knee connected with a dresser. Feferi was dragged gradually from sleep by these soft noises in her bedroom.

“Ara?” She rubbed her eyes, pushing herself up from the mattress to turn on the lamp on her bedside table. “That you?”

“Yeah – I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry.” The dim light of the lamp illuminated Aradia’s back and hunched shoulders as she attempted to work her hair out of the conservative bun it was trapped in. She let out another soft curse as she failed again to remove the stubborn pins from her hair.

“Babe, stop, c’mere. Let me do it,” Feferi offered, waving her hands to draw her fiancée over to the bed. Aradia let her hands drop with a sigh and dropped onto the side of the bed where Feferi waited. Her shoulders slumped as the other girl gently deftly removed the pins that had been too much for her own tired hands. “It’s three a.m.,” Feferi said with concern. “Did something happen at work?”

“Yeah. I was supposed to leave at the regular time, but there was apparently a huge shootout.” Aradia began to peel off her work clothes, keeping her head as still as possible so as not to disturb Feferi. “14 bodies. Immediate autopsies requested.” Feferi gave a small sound of sympathy, removing the last bobby pin. She ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, and Aradia leaned back into the touch. “Can you braid it for me?”

“Mm.” Feferi ran her fingers through one more time, then began sectioning her thick mane. “I still think you should leave that hellhole,” she chided, and Aradia groaned. “I’m serious!” she insisted. “I know you hate it there. You should go back to school and, you know, get that archaeology degree like you’ve always wanted.” She fell silent for a moment, focusing on Aradia’s hair and the rustling sound of her work clothes falling haphazardly to the floor. “And it’s not like I don’t have the resources to support us while you do that.”

“You know I don’t like relying on your mom,” Aradia said, sounding defeated. “I want to…I don’t know, I don’t want to be dead weight.” She ran a hand over her hair, now in a thick French braid matching the one Feferi wore. Feferi pushed the braid over Aradia’s shoulder and kissed her neck.

“You’ll never be dead weight.” She unhooked Aradia’s bra and pulled it off, leaving her in just her panties. “C’mon, we can talk about this in the morning.”

Aradia turned and looped her arms around Feferi’s neck, falling on top of her on the mattress. She buried her face in the crook of the other girl’s neck and closed her eyes. “Sorry, Fef.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love braiding your hair,” Feferi said teasingly, and Aradia chuckled. She kissed Feferi softly before turning off the lamp and rearranging themselves so they laid face to face, Aradia nestled in Feferi’s arms.

Aradia closed her eyes and let exhaustion finally wash over her. “Love you, princess.”

Feferi giggled and laid a kiss at Aradia’s hairline. “Love you too, cuddlefish.”


End file.
